By Your Side on Earth and in Heaven
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: After the final battle against Rain Devilla, Yuri and Limone are living a happily married life, free of demons and deceit. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Side on Earth and in Heaven**

Chapter One of a Wedding Peach Fanfiction

4/7/06

By mew-tsubaki

Note: This is my first Wedding Peach fanfic, so don't get angry with me in case you don't like my portrayal of the characters.

"Will you please calm down, Lily!" Scarlet shouted. She placed her hands on Yuri's shoulders so the angel of precious love wouldn't flail about. "He left because he didn't want you to keep on getting hurt!"

"But we defeated Queen Rain deVilla! There's nothing to protect me from!"

**_FWAP!_**

"Look, if you want to know what his reason is, then chase after him! Don't just sit here on your butt and whine about it, though, because doing that is the same thing as showing doubt in his love for you!" Scarlet finished and took her hands off Yuri's shoulders as she turned to face Momoko and Hinagiku. "Care to add anything, Peach, Daisy? You're both married."

Momoko stopped looking at her feet and faced Yuri. "I know we don't always argue with you, Yuri, but…but Scarlet's right. You can't get anything done by just sitting around here, waiting for him to maybe come back. Limone does love you and wouldn't do anything to hurt you, you know that. He must have some good reason for going back to heaven without you." Momoko grabbed her friend's hands and clenched them as she said, "Use the lip liner once more."

Yuri stared into her friend's eyes and surveyed them carefully. Ever since the girls had defeated the greatest evil known, they had sworn to not use their Sacred items again for fear of losing the little power they had left. Defeating Rain deVilla had drained almost everything they had, and they were lucky to even be alive today, but now Momoko was going against what they had swore so long ago, and Yuri knew that she would never do that unless there was some extremely good reason to. Yuri nodded her head slowly as a breath of relief sounded throughout the room. "I hope I have enough power to see you all again," she stated in feigned happiness, but as she exited the room, Hinagiku saw the poor girl's tears streaming beautifully down her face.

"Yuri…," she muttered to herself, but then shook off her feeling. _They'll be okay,_ Hinagiku thought to herself. _Even without that rock-n-roll exterior, Yuri's still the strongest person I know, so I know for sure that she and Limone will be okay._

"I can't believe that I'm going to use the last of my power…," Yuri muttered to herself as she slinked behind the house she and Limone had shared; they had received it as a wedding gift from Yuri's parents a while ago. _The past… It seems like such a long time ago,_ Yuri thought. _How did this situation of abandoning me start, though?_

ABOUT ONE MONTH AGO

"Tadaima!"

"Nee, Limone! Where have you been going all the time?" Yuri called as her husband walked in from the entrance to their lovely house.

Limone smiled. "Usually, couples start off with a 'Welcome home!', don't they?" he teased. He placed his hand on Yuri's left shoulder as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Just answer my question, Limone!" she stated angrily, pinching the hand on her shoulder.

"I see there's no getting past you," he said, sighing playfully. "If you must know, I've been staying at work late to get that 'promotion' you humans want to receive so badly. Is that okay?"

Yuri eyed him suspiciously. "Really? Anyways, you don't need a promotion; we are pretty well off with your current status at your job, so I would appreciate it if you could come home at the regular time, Limone."

"Yes, yes… Well, I'm beat from all of this fightin- I mean, working, so I think I'll just go straight to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay, Lily?" He lightly brushed her lips with his and then left her alone in the den.

_Something's not quite right…_ Yuri turned and went into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. _I always thought that you share all your secrets when you're in a relationship, _the angel wondered. _But…even I know when something's wrong here, and something's definitely fishy. I guess it's up to me to find out what that something fishy is!_

THE NEXT WORK DAY

(Back in present, not one month ago, but just days before Yuri leaves the house with the lip liner to go up to Heaven)

"Please, you guys! I can't do this alone!" Yuri begged. Scarlet sighed, as did Hinagiku, but Momoko was all for it. "I really don't want to watch him by myself! Please, Hinagiku, Scarlet?"

"Come on! It'll be just like the old days!" Momoko exclaimed, but then quickly followed up with, "Only he's not a demon," when she received an icy glare from Yuri.

Hinagiku placed one hand on her hip. "I guess I'm in," she stated, half smiling. "You might as well join the crew, Scarlet," she commented, turning to the angel with the bushiest red hair anyone could ever have.

"Fine," Scarlet finally said-Momoko and Yuri grinned- "but don't expect me to be with you guys the whole day long, got it? I have some place to be this afternoon, so we should make this as quick as possible."

"Some place to be?" Hinagiku echoed. "You mean a hot and heavy date with Dean, right? Who knows? Maybe the boy finally gathered enough courage to propose!" she teased.

Red in the face, Scarlet quickly uttered, "No! It's just a date! He knows I-I…"

"You what?" all three girls inquired, leaning in to hear some juicy details.

"I'm not telling."

"Ugh!" Yuri stuck her head out from behind the house and scanned the area. "There he is! Let's go follow him!"

_Why do I have the strange feeling like I'm being followed? _Limone wondered as he approached the office building where he worked. He shook his head reassuringly and stepped inside.

"Damn! We can't follow him in there, Yuri!" Hinagiku said. "That would make things a little too obvious."

"What do you want to do now?" Momoko asked, looking at Yuri in a curious way.

Yuri bit her lip. "We'll…wait here until he comes out," she said after a moment. The other angels all turned and looked at Yuri as if she was crazy. "What? He gets out at six and it's only" -Yuri glanced down at her watch- "ten a.m.… Eh-heh-heh… Sorry guys."

Scarlet sighed. "Then we'll just wait here for him to come out."

"You don't think anything's going on here at work, though, do you?" Hinagiku inquired.

"I'm not sure what to think right now…," Yuri mumbled, staring at the building's front doors. "I don't know…"

SEVEN HOURS LATER

"Hey! Hey, look!"

Someone shook Yuri's shoulders and she dazedly opened her eyes, but she wished she hadn't.

Least of all things, Yuri wasn't sure she would ever picture what she was seeing now. Out of the building came this slender woman, maybe about eight years on Yuri, who had the most dazzling green eyes and copper-colored hair, and there, holding the door open for her, looking like he was on Cloud Nine, was Limone.

Noticing that Yuri's eyes were glazed over, Momoko shook Yuri's shoulders again. "Yuri! Yuri, snap out of it!"

Tiny tears trickled down her rosy cheeks as she came to. Turning to Momoko, smiling, she managed to choke, "Well, I think that's enough for today. I really must be getting home now. Scarlet, you need to get ready for your date. I'll see you all later," Yuri finished as she waved half-heartedly and started down the street, quick to get away from the sight.

"I hate to admit it," Scarlet started, "but I do have to be on my way. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye!" And with that, the girl who doubled as Angel Salvia disappeared into the sunset.

Hinagiku looked at Momoko. "Now what do we do? Yuri obviously jumped to conclusions, so it will be a little hard to convince her otherwise and… Momoko! Hey, Momoko! Are you listening?"

"I don't think he would do this," Momoko quietly stated, not lifting her gaze from her folded hands. Now, staring at Hinagiku, she continued, "There's some other reason; I know there is. Daisy, we've got to trail him for a little while longer."

"What! We've been out here all day! I…" But Hinagiku caught on to some hidden tone in Momoko's voice, and, slowly, nodded her consent.

"Let's go…"

"See you tomorrow, Yanagiba-san!" the woman exclaimed as she parted from her co-worker at her door. Limone smiled and continued down the street for about four more blocks, but then suddenly turned a corner when something caught his eye.

"Look! Look! Hinagiku, come on!" Momoko ushered her friend forward and ran after the angel.

Panting, Hinagiku took a stop to breathe after they had, too, cut the corner. "Momoko, hold on a sec!" she said breathlessly, turning to face the Angel of Love, but when she saw the frozen look on Momoko's face, she followed her gaze and became frozen as well.

There, in the junkyard, was this huge demon versus an angel. But this was no angel that people encounter everyday. The girls knew this angel. Limone had transformed into his angel self.


	2. Chapter 2

**By Your Side on Earth and in Heaven**

Chapter Two of a Wedding Peach fanfiction

4/7/06

By mew-tsubaki

Note: This is my first Wedding Peach fanfic, so don't get angry with me in case you don't like my portrayal of the characters. P.S.- I hadn't intended on it being in chapters, but it would've been a _really_ long one-shot.

"He didn't," Momoko muttered to herself as she and Hinagiku continued to watch the awesome brawl. "He _didn't_!"

Hinagiku frowned. "Well, he _did_. Momoko, what do we do now?"

The pink-haired young woman clenched her fists and looked ahead. "We transform and help him fight that thing."

"Momoko! You _know_ we can't do that! If we transform, we'll lose what little power we have. We could possibly die without that power! We don't know what'll happen!"

Momoko faintly smiled. "Yeah, I know, but I hate seeing Yuri without that trademark smile of hers. She has to know that Limone's okay."

Hinagiku bit her lower lip. "And what about Yousuke? He has to know that _you're_ all right! What do you think he'll do without you, Momoko?"

Wedding Peach didn't answer. Inside her jacket pocket, she could feel her fingers closing on the all-too-familiar brooch. She heard Yousuke's voice saying 'Momopi!' in her head as she thought of their wedding day only two years ago and smiled. _I'm sorry, Yousuke,_ she thought, and then she took the Saint Miroir out of her pocket. "WEDDING BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!" In a great flash of light, Momoko turned into Wedding Peach, and she grasped her brooch again. "WEDDING CHANGE! BRIDAL DRESS CHANGE! ANGEL AMOUR PEACH!"

"Peach…," Hinagiku mumbled. "I guess I might as well join you." She pushed up her sleeve to reveal the Saint Pendule. _I'm sorry, as well, Takuro,_ the girl thought. "WEDDING ATTRACTIVE FLOWER!" Hinagiku was now sporting a beautiful pale yellow wedding dress as she waved her watch again. "WEDDING CHANGE! BRIDAL DRESS CHANGE! ANGEL COURAGE DAISY!" Now there were two love angels on the battle field.

"What were the two of you thinking!" Limone shrieked at the girls when they had transformed back into their civilian forms. "I can't believe you guys were so reckless…"

Momoko waved her index finger at him. "We could say the same about you! Coming here and fighting that monster like you have an endless amount of power! Really, Limone! You better go home right now and apologize to Yuri! You're lucky she only saw you with that other woman, but now she thinks that maybe you're having some sort of affair!"

Limone closed his eyes and turned away from the other two. "And that may be just as well…"

Hinagiku blinked. "WHAT!"

"You guys are only screaming at me because you don't know the truth."

"The truth?" Momoko echoed.

He sighed. "I _do_ have that infinite amount of power. I've been an angel all my life, and a high-up one, at that, so I will always have my power. With the four of you, it's different. Because you only tapped into your dormant powers ten years ago, when you each first received your Saint items to transform, you don't have that infinite power and the next time…"

"What are you talking about!" Hinagiku yelled at him. "The next time what!"

Limone's eyed drifted to the ground. "The next time any of you transform, it will be you're last."

Momoko's face was drained of all color. "We'll… actually _die_ the next time we transform?" Her voice was shaky.

"In a way, yes. Your body will have had enough of the holy power and you will have the split-second decision of whether or not you want to live here without powers or join the rest of the angels in Castle Roseberke."

"But if we decide to be here, we won't be able to fight off the monsters anymore, will we?" Momoko asked.

"No, and that's where you're thinking has to come in. Recently, the monsters have been appearing out of nowhere and I've been fighting them for a few months now to keep them at bay. But…there are too many. We need all the help we can get to fend them off." He let it sink in a moment.

_Be with Yousuke or save him?_ Momoko thought. _How can I decide! How can someone make me choose!_

Limone backed away and, as he exited the junkyard, he said, "Please let Yuri think what she likes, Momoko, Hinagiku. It would let me rest easier if she didn't know about the war right now."

"So, it's gotten so bad that it's another war?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, and I may not be able to come back…" his voice faded into the wind as he jumped into the sky.

"For only a little while, right!" Hinagiku called after him.

_"Maybe forever…"_

The two girls stood and watched as the small speck of light danced across the sky and faded into the sunset. "And he expects us not to tell Yuri?" Hinagiku thought aloud.

Momoko shook her head. "Daisy, he's never asked us to do anything, so…so I think that we shouldn't tell Yuri."

"You're kidding!"

"No. We should just keep today's events to ourselves, all right? It'll be easier for everyone that way."

"And what about Takuro and Yousuke? They'll be asking where we were. And you know they won't stop bugging us until they've gotten to the cause!"

Momoko was half-way out of the junkyard when she stopped and mumbled, "Then we resist telling them as hard as we can." And then she left.

"Really, Momoko!" Hinagiku stated, stomping her foot on the ground. She, too, left and headed home, but her mind was elsewhere. _Not tell Takuro? That'll make me seem suspicious…_

"Momoko! Where have you been the whole day?" Yousuke asked as she walked in the front door. He saw her forlorn expression and rushed over to her. "Hey, what happened?"

Immediately, she stiffened. _I can't tell him! It'll be too hard!_ She quickly feigned a smile and said, "Nothing happened! I just went out with the other three girls, but Scarlet had a date and Yuri remembered that she had something else to do, so Hinagiku and I went home." Momoko looked at Yousuke and hoped he was buying it, but his face was determined to get the real answer out of her. "Really! It was just an uneventful girls' day out!"

Even though his brow was furrowed, Yousuke took his hands off her shoulders and placed them on his hips instead. "You're the worst liar in history! How can you expect me to believe what you just said?"

"Really! Everything's fine, Yousuke!" Momoko stomped her foot down and hmphed. "Anyway, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed now."

Yousuke looked amazed. "Momoko's going to bed without food?"

"Yes and good night!" She turned on her heel when she felt Yousuke tap her right shoulder. Momoko turned around. "What now!"

Yousuke kissed her on the lips and smiled. "Good night to you, too, Momopi. I'll be up in a sec." he turned and went back into the living room.

Blushing, Momoko climbed the stairs to their bedroom as she thought of his surprise kiss, but Limone's words still haunted her. _I may never see my romantic Yousuke again…_ Crying now, Momoko closed the bedroom door and fell asleep.

"Yo! Takuro!"

_"Eh? Fuuma-kun? How's married life treating you?"_ Takuro asked over the phone.

"I could ask the same of you. Is Hinagiku acting strange?"

_"Strange how?"_

"Since she came home, I mean."

There was a long pause. _"Now that you mention it, kinda. She won't give me even the simplest of details as to what she did today with Momoko and the other girls. Why? Is Momoko acting the same way?"_

"She won't tell me a thing. And here's the kicker, Takuro: she went straight to bed without eating."

Takuro laughed. _"That is bad! Momoko lives for two things: you and food." _Takuro calmed down a bit. _"So what do you think happened?"_

"I'm starting to wonder if it has anything to with…well, you know." Yousuke had never really felt like mentioning it since Momoko didn't, so anything love angel-related was off-limits. "What do you think?"

_"It's been so long since anything related to that has happened, but it's quite possible. I'll see if I can pry Hinako from the TV long enough to get some answers. Don't worry, Yousuke. I'm sure you'll find out what's up with Momoko soon enough. I'll call if I get anything. 'Night, Yousuke."_ There was a click and Yousuke knew that Takuro had hung up.

_But if it's love angel related,_ he thought, climbing the stairs to his and Momoko's bedroom, _wouldn't Momoko just come out and tell me?_ He opened the door and gazed at Momoko's face for a minute. _Wouldn't she?_


End file.
